Dazai, I Want You
by Butterfly pii
Summary: Chuuya tidak sadar bahwa ia mengidap penyakit hanahaki


A/N: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hak cipta Asagiri Kafka. Maaf kalau karakternya ada yang OOC

**Dazai, I Want You**

**Genre: General, romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chara: Soukoku (Dazai x Chuuya)**

Layar komputer menyala di tengah gelapnya kamar mungil itu. Malam tiba sejak tadi, meski bulan tidak melulu dapat menidurkan manusia. Adalah Dazai Osamu yang sekadar ditemani kopi kalengan, dan bungkus keripik kentang untuk melawan serangan kantuk. Pemuda 23 tahun itu bukan si rajin yang begadang demi mengerjakan proyek kantor. Baru-baru ini, ia kecanduan "Happy Planet Online" yang tengah digandrungi anak-anak maupun remaja.

Tiba-tiba Dazai mendapat permintaan pertemanan dari player lain, dengan avatar bintang warna oranye. Dazai pun menambahnya sebagai teman. Ia bergumam, dia pasti Chuuya Nakahara, pengagum rahasianya. Tanpa babibu Dazai langsung menyapa player itu.

"Hai! Apakah kamu Chuuya?" sapa Dazai lewat pesan suara.

"Kalau iya kenapa? HAH?" teriak Chuuya kepada Dazai.

"Ahahaha, senang bisa bertemu denganmu walaupun lewat game online."

"I-iya... Tapi bukan berarti aku senang, ya." jawab Chuuya malu-malu (tsundere banget sih Chuuya ini xD). "Omong-omong job kamu di game ini apa?"

"Aku jadi maling, wkwkwk."

"Daripada jadi maling mending jadi mafia aja bareng gua."

"Menarik... Kalau begitu aku ganti job jadi mafia juga bareng Chuuya."

Sebelum off Dazai mengobrol dengan Chuuya hingga tengah malam. Berbagai topik mereka bicarakan, mulai dari tempat mereka bekerja, gosip rekan kerja mereka, hingga rencana pertemuan. Dazai memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Chuuya di Antique Café bulan depan, tepat pukul 11. Alasan Dazai ingin bertemu Chuuya adalah karena penasaran dengan sifat liar dan misterius dari sosok Chuuya, bahkan gemas dengan sifat tsundere-nya. Kisah cinta mereka pun dimulai dari sini.

-oo-

Keesokan harinya Dazai dan Chuuya saling bertemu di depan Antique Café. Pria bersurai oranye itu menatap Dazai dengan wajah memerah. _Astaga! Aku beruntung sekali langsung bertemu dengan Chuuya tanpa menunggu_, batin Dazai dalam hati. Saking senangnya Dazai berdansa tidak jelas dengan wajah bahagia.

"Bisa hentikan itu? Kau terlihat idiot dan aku jijik melihatnya!"

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita masuk dan makan siang disini."

Dazai dan Chuuya pun memasuki kafe. Antique Café merupakan tempat nongkrong favorit kaum hawa dan tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Sesuai dengan namanya, Antique Café bernuansa vintage. Kafe ini berhiaskan wallpaper warna sage green dengan corak renda berwarna putih, berlantai keramik, penuh furnitur yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dan berbagai macam pajangan dinding.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan-tuan?" ujar pelayan sambil memberikan buku menu kepada mereka berdua.

"Spaghetti aglio olio satu dan kopi Americano satu." ucap Chuuya spontan.

"Cepat sekali kau memilih menunya, Chuu." Dazai terkejut sekaligus kagum pada Chuuya. "Disini ada chazuke tidak?"

"Lu tuh gobs ye? Mana ada, Dazai! Ini café! Bukan restoran Jepang!" jawab Chuuya sambil menampar wajah Dazai. Sang pelayan dibuatnya terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

"Eto... Satu fish and chips dan caramel... makyato?" ucap Dazai kebingungan.

"Macchiato! MACCHIATO! Sungguh terlalu!"

"O-ok, tuan-tuan. D-ditunggu pesanannya."

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Bahkan Dazai sempat iseng mengambil topi hitam kesayangan Chuuya sehingga ia mengamuk. Pelanggan lain melihat mereka berdua, dan berakhir dengan salah tingkah campur malu. Dari adegan perkelahian tersebut, tak ketinggalan pula para fujoshi mengambil kesempatan ini dengan memotret pasangan favorit mereka. (wah wah waaah, aku juga bakal ambil foto mereka bermesraan kalau lagi disitu xD)

"Kentangnya mau tidak, Chuu?" tawar Dazai kepada Chuuya. Ia hanya menyodorkan satu kentang goreng. Alhasil Chuuya dibuat kesal olehnya.

"MASA LU KASIH GUA KENTANG GORENG SATU? DA-DASAR PERBAN IDIOT PELIT!"

"Yah, kalau semuanya aku nggak kenyang, Chuu."

"YA UDAH NGGAK USAH KASIH! LAGIAN GUA UDAH KENYANG, L-LU HABISIN AJA UDAH!"

"Ok ok, aku habiskan semuanya."

Selesai makan Dazai senyum-senyum ketika menatap Chuuya. Terlihat semu merah di wajah Chuuya. Melihat ekspresinya Dazai tahu kalau Chuuya jatuh cinta dan menaruh perasaan padanya. Namun Chuuya lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaan tersebut.

"Hmmm, kamu naksir ya sama aku? Ya kan?"

"HAH? Siapa juga yang naksir sama lu, perban idiot!"

-oo-

Pulang dari café, Chuuya merasa ada yang kurang. Selama perjalanan pulang Chuuya baru sadar bahwa ia menyukai Dazai. Meskipun Dazai sering mengganggu, bertingkah seperti idiot, suka pakai perban walaupun tidak ada luka-luka di tubuhnya, Dazai selalu membantu Chuuya dalam bermain game Happy Planet Online. Dazai juga selalu bersedia mendengar cerita Chuuya walaupun hanya sebagian. Hingga akhirnya rasa cinta dari lubuk hati Chuuya mulai tumbuh. Akibat Chuuya tidak menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, ia batuk-batuk disertai keluarnya kelopak bunga anyelir merah. Ini pertanda bahwa Chuuya sangat menginginkan Dazai, namun Dazai belum juga membalas cintanya. Tidak lama kemudian Chuuya hilang kesadaran dan pingsan.

Orang-orang di sekitar lokasi Chuuya pingsan terlihat panik. Tidak lama kemudian salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu berinisiatif menelepon rumah sakit. Dazai yang kebetulan lewat disitu bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada orang yang menolong Chuuya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Chuuya jatuh sakit sehingga perlu perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Perasaan Dazai pun campur aduk. Cemas dan panik menjadi satu. Tanpa memberitahu rekan-rekan kantornya Dazai segera menjenguk Chuuya karena ia sudah terlalu khawatir.

Di rumah sakit Dazai melihat keadaan Chuuya dengan raut wajah sedih. Tidak seperti biasanya Dazai menunjukkan ekspresi demikian, karena biasanya Dazai selalu gembira, seolah-olah tidak memiliki beban hidup. Dazai bertanya kepada dokter yang memeriksa Chuuya bagaimana keadaannya. Dazai bersyukur karena dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit Chuuya masih bisa disembuhkan.

"Chuu, kenapa banyak sekali kelopak bunga anyelir merah di atas selimut?"

"Gua mengidap penyakit hanahaki. Penyakit ini hanya bisa sembuh kalau seseorang yang disukai membalas cintanya. Kalau seseorang yang disukai menolak cintanya penyakit hanahaki akan semakin parah, dan kemungkinan bisa meninggal." jawab Chuuya. "Dan... Gua mau... Mau... Mengatakan sesuatu... Pada lo."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja, Chuu. Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu."

"Gua... Gua..." Chuuya masih kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Gua... Me-mencintai... Mencintai lo, Dazai. Gua... akan merasa... Lebih baik... Kalau lo... Lo... Terima rasa cinta gua."

Dazai girang bukan main dan memeluk Chuuya. Betapa senangnya Dazai mendengar pernyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya dari Chuuya. Penyakit hanahaki yang diidap Chuuya perlahan-lahan membaik. Pukul 7 malam Dazai meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan gembira, sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. (kalau nggak banyak tingkah bukan Dazai namanya, LOL)

Dua hari kemudian Chuuya diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit oleh dokter. Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat Dazai menjemput Chuuya dengan membawa kue tiramisu favoritnya. Lalu Dazai memeluk Chuuya sangat erat.

"Hhhhnnngh!" Chuuya merasa sesak "Dazai, lo meluk gua terlalu erat tahu! Lo terlalu berlebihan, tahu nggak?"

"Ah, gomen gomen. Ini untukmu." Dazai menyodorkan kue tiramisu pada Chuuya.

"Heh, tahu aja lo kue kesukaan gua. Ini belinya pakai duit lo, kan?"

"Iya." jawab Dazai. "Tapi bohong, aku pinjam uangnya Kunikida. Sepulang menjemputmu aku ganti."

"Ah bohong! Pasti duitnya nggak bakal diganti sama lo!"

Semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Chuuya telah dinyatakan bebas dari penyakit hanahaki, dan ia berpacaran dengan Dazai. Momen ini merupakan momen terindah bagi mereka berdua. Pulang dari rumah sakit mereka berdua merayakannya dengan makan siang di kedai chazuke.

FIN


End file.
